


Speak Now

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Molly saves John from making the biggest mistake of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I don't really know what this is but I've always had this headcanon where like what if Molly knew how much it would fuck Sherlock up if John got married and she knew they were in love and just wouldn't let John do it so she talked to him and John knew she was telling the truth and it just ate away at him to the point where he ended up calling off the wedding.

The sound of the doorbell startled John and he frowned, he hadn't been expecting anyone, and wondered for a brief moment if it might be Sherlock. John set his newspaper and his cup of coffee down and started towards the door. 

“John, hi!” It was Molly, he looked at her in confusion 

“Oh hi Molly” he greeted her “What are you doing here?”

“John, um, there's something I wanted to talk to you about” she moved her head to the side so she could see around John “Is, uh, Mary here?” She seemed incredibly nervous, stumbling over her words and fiddling with her clutch purse.

“No, she isn't. Molly is everything okay? Is Sherlock okay?” 

“Ah, yes everyone is fine” she answered “Can I come in” 

“Yeah, sure” John stepped to the side letting Molly walk past him “Would you like something to drink? Tea? Coffee maybe?” He offered as she perched herself on one of the dining room chairs 

“No, no thank you” she gave him  
a nervous smile and then said “John, I realize that I'm probably overstepping my bounds here, but there's something that I think we really need to talk about” she paused and glanced up at him, then in a rush of words said “I don't think you should marry Mary” John frowned in confusion 

“What do you mean?” He asked “Why not” he couldn't really muster any anger or shock.

“John I'm going to be frank with you, you're in love with Sherlock, don't deny it everyone knows John” she said “And here's the thing, he's in love with you too” 

“I'm not-I mean” John stuttered “He's not-

“John, do what you want, you're a grown man just remember this, okay?” John nodded in defeat.

Oh, he would definitely remember it

 

•••

 

“We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together John Watson and Mary Morstan In matrimony”

John swallowed, his eyes were fixed on Mary and she was smiling at him with her bright white teeth and big doe eyes. He should've been smiling too, this was supposed to be the happiest day of his life. 

But John wasn't happy not in the slightest, he couldn't stop thinking about what Molly had said, he couldn't stop thinking about Sherlock.

If he was being honest with himself, he was in love with Sherlock, but he had made a promise to Mary, and Sherlock had left him. No this was the smart thing to do. Wasn't it?

“If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace” The officiant spoke and the words rang in John's ears: forever hold your peace.

Forever was a long time.

And then in that split second John realized, he couldn't do it, couldn't live without Sherlock, and he was a fool for thinking he could. 

“Mary” he said softly “I am so sorry” 

“John? What are you talking about?” She said with a shrill, nervous laugh

“I'm sorry but, I can't marry you” he said 

“Don't be silly John, it's normal to get cold feet” her voice was gentle, John shook his head 

"No, It's not that, I'm sorry"

"Why? Why can't you marry me" 

“I'm in love with Sherlock Holmes” John said, simply and just loud enough for everyone to hear. He closed his eyes and waited for all hell to break loose, but the room remained deathly silent so he turned to look at Sherlock, terrified but hopeful.

Sherlock looked as if he was frozen, his features were blank like his brain had short circuited.

“Sherlock?” John asked he was desperate for some reaction from the man, Sherlock’s eyes snapped up to meet John’s and he looked tentative and unsure. John took a step towards Sherlock who was standing now, then in a rush he grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him hard and needy and breathlessly, tangling his fingers in the soft curls at the nape of Sherlock’s neck.

Sherlock was the one to pull away before it got to heated and they stared at each other, their eyes locked. 

 

Lestrade started clapping but that was put to a stop with a venomous glare from Sherlock.

 

Sherlock leaned into John’s ear and whispered 

 

“Do you want to get out of here?” 

 

“Oh god yes” John muttered


End file.
